If I am your Beauty, then you must be my Beast
by zdzislawa
Summary: Isolde is left to go to a new school, but it's not going to be as easy as she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I swear it will be fine," I said, slowly breathing out.

"You don't have to go, you know," she said, tears brimming her eyes.

"You need to do something with your life too," I said, looking her in the eye. "Plus, you'll get to spend some more time with Greg."

"I know," she answered sniffing. "I'm just going to miss you so much!" She finally let out a sob and hugged me. I sighed and held her close and let her have her cry.

"I'll come back to visit! I swear!" I promised to her. "Look, I have to go, my plane is going to leave soon." She let go reluctantly, and I turned to walk towards my terminal.

"I love you, Isolde!" she cried after me. I turned around, and flashed her a quick smile before rounding the corner to go through customs.

It took a while before I actually made it to my terminal, finally able to relax before my flight. My flight would leave in an hour and a half, and I was excited, yet nervous to be on it. I pulled out my novel from my carry-on, and started to read.

"Flight A253 to Vancouver, now boarding," came a monotone female voice over the loud speaker. That was me. I sighed again, and put my book back into my carry-on. I got up, and got into line to board the plane. The person at the counter politely enough asked to see my ticket, and I show them. The wished me well, and I was on my way, down the long hall to the plane.

When I got onto the plane, I had to show another person my ticket. They again, politely told me where I was supposed to sit. I went down the row, and found my seat in J1I got out my book again, and threw my carry-on over head. I had a window seat, which was great. I would be able to see the world fly by below me.

About 15 minutes went by, and I was still sitting by myself in my set of two seats. Then, someone appeared beside me.

"Looks like we are seat buddies," she said, scaring out of my book. She laughed, and threw her carry-on in the compartment above me. She plunked herself down, and turned to look at me.

"So, why are you going to Vancouver?" she asked politely. I put my bookmark in my book and put it in the pouch in front of me.

"Um," I answered, "I am going to private school there." She gasped. "What is it?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you are going to Starden's School for Boys and Girls!" she squealed.

"Uh, yes, that's where I am going," I said tentatively.

"That's where I go!" she squealed again. She bounced a little in her seat as the Pilot's voice came over the loud speaker. The plane started to move. "What's your name?! I'm Mandy Chase!" she squealed, yet another time.

"I'm Isolde Scott," I answered. This girl was annoying.

"What grade are you in?" she asked me. I had better answer her questions before she asked them, or I was going to go deaf.

"I am in grade 12, and I am going to Starden's because my mom wants to be able to tour with her rocker boyfriend, which I don't mind, because I want her to be happy. And if I am in Vancouver, then she doesn't have to worry about me," I told her.

"Ohh," she said in the way only a valley girl can. "We're going to be such great friends! Why haven't I seen you at Starden's before?" she asked. I don't think she figured out that it was my first year there.

"Well, I was going to private school in Winnipeg, but that is too close to home, so I found one in Vancouver that I thought my mom would approve of, and so she is sending me." I closed my eyes and leaned back as the plane took lift. This was the worst part.

When we finally got into the air, Mandy couldn't stop telling me about Starden's. I only caught about one in eleven words she was saying. I was too busy thinking about being the new kid, once again.

I was home schooled until I was fifteen. I started school in Winnipeg going into grade 10, and I wasn't greeted very warmly. I was the outcast for the first year. I made a couple of friends, and I was disappointed to be giving that up, but it was best for my mom.

"Isolde!" Mandy was calling me. I shook my head and ground my eyes free from the sleep.

"What's up?" I asked her, still groggy.

"You fell asleep!" she exclaimed. I shrugged in a way that suggested that I didn't care. She went on to explain. "I was trying to point out to you a couple of other people in our class!"

"Oh," I answered. "Alright, who is there?" Again, she started pointing out random people on the plane. Again, I only caught about one in fourteen words. This girl talked fast. I inputted random nods and yeses whenever she looked at me for a reaction.

The pilot's voice again came over the intercom. It said that we were going to land in a few minutes. I silently said thank you, and buckled my seat belt up.

When we finally landed, I tried to say good bye to Mandy, but she tagged along at my elbow, through customs, and when we were picking up our luggage. I had hoped to be rid of her, but no such luck. We finally made it outside into the crisp air, and hailed a taxi. We might as well split, we were going to the same place.

When we finally got to the school, it was breathtaking. The school looked like it was built at the turn of the 19th century. It was huge, and beautiful. There were several similar looking buildings, all on the same campus.

"Are you staying on campus?" Mandy asked me. I nodded and she let out a squeal and loud "Me too!" I smiled faintly and followed her. She walked into the building the taxi had taken us to, and the inside of the building was as beautiful as the outside. Marble everywhere, and area rugs of rich colour everywhere. It made the front hall look big and inviting, instead of cold and scary. Mandy walked up to the front desk, and talked to the woman behind it, getting her room number.

"May I help you," the woman asked me. She looked stern, but gentle.

"I'm Isolde Scott," I said quietly. "I'm looking for my room assignment." The woman nodded and clicked a few things on her computer. Finally she told me I was in room 427, and handed me a key, and a map.

"What room are you in?" Mandy asked me. "I'm in room 216."

"427," I answered, staring at my map of the residence. "I'll see you later, then?" I said to Mandy, and she nodded as she pushed the button for the elevator. We took the same elevator, her, to the second floor, me to the fourth.

According to my map, there were 30 rooms per floor. Some were singles, and some were doubles. Each room was set up as a suite. I was in a double, so my suite would have two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room.

I got to my floor, and walked out of the elevator, and down the hall, scanning to room numbers. At the end of the hall was my room. I got out my key, and opened the door. My suite was gorgeous. Warm colours, the living room right when you get inside. When you turned to the right, there was the sparkling kitchen, and through the living room, there were three doors, one on the right, and two on the left. I inspected each, finding a bedroom on the right, and a bathroom, and another bedroom on the left.

I picked the bedroom on the right. I loaded my stuff into the room, and fell onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is anybody home?!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. I jumped and nearly fell off the bed. I heard a thud as the door slammed shut.

"I'm in here!" I yelled, so the new comer would know where I was. She opened the door and looked in at me.

"Hey," she said, looking me up and down. "I'm Rhyleigh Parisotta. I guess we're suitemates," she said.

"I guess so," I said. I got up, and started to put some of my stuff away. I opened the closet, and started hanging up my clothes. Rhyleigh stood in my doorway with her arms crossed.

"That's pretty lame," she said. I looked at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "What you're doing there," she continued, "it's pretty lame that you're putting your stuff away before seeing who else is here." She looked me up and down again. "Wait," she said, "you're new here aren't you?"

"Yea, I guess I am new," I said, putting down the sweater I was going to hang up. "I'm Isolde Scott." Rhyleigh nodded.

"Well," she said, "you're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Now it was my turn to look at her. I noticed how she looked. Rhyleigh had dark makeup on, and green streaks through her black hair. She wore clothes that looked like they were bought at a Hot Topic, and had really, naturally pale skin.

I looked at my clothes. Blue jeans, nice sweaters and tops, mostly conservative. What a match we were. "Alright," I answered. "Where are we going?" She turned and walked out of my room, and I followed, right out into the hall. We walked down to room 403, and Rhyleigh knocked on the door. We waited a few seconds and the door was answered by a person who looked, and dressed, the same as Rhyleigh.

"Hey," said the girl. "Who is this, Rhy?" The girl looked me up and down the same way Rhyleigh did when she first saw me.

"This is Isolde," Rhyleigh said. "Isolde, this is my younger sister, Rheagan. Are you going to let us in, or stay here and chat?" Rhyleigh asked, crossing her arms again.

"Come on in," said Rheagan. She lead us in. Rheagan had a single room, but it was set up the same as Rhyleigh's and mine. When we walked in, there were a few other girls in the living room, sitting on the couch and the floor.

"Everyone, this is Isolde," introduced Rheagan. I guess everyone already knew Rhyleigh. "Isolde, this is Melanie, Courtney, Karissa, and Heather. I nodded around the circle of girls, as each of them, once again, looked me up and down.

"Are you new?" asked Courtney. It seemed that nothing got past the people here. I nodded. Everyone looked at each other, and started talking to each other like the conversation was never even interrupted. I felt like an outsider while these other girls laughed and had a good time catching up.

I quietly excused myself, and I walked out of Rheagan's room. I walked down the hall slowly, towards my room. It was so much to take in all at once. I got to my room, and let myself in. I walked into my bedroom, and started to put my clothes away again. After a little bit, I was almost done, when there was a knock at the door.

I went to answer it, and it was a familiar face.

"Hey!" Mandy squealed. She hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. "What are you up to?!"

"I was just finishing unpacking," I answered, inviting her into my suite.

"Well," she said, "you're coming with me, now." Mandy grabbed my arm and lead me out of my suite. I had just enough time to grab my key and we were out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, finally getting my arm back.

"I am going to give you a tour of the campus!" she exclaimed. Mandy seemed excited about everything. She pushed the button for the elevator several times in quick succession.

"What about catching up with friends?" I asked. She just laughed. "You've already done that?"

"Well, yea! We've only been here for three hours!" I had been asleep for a while then. The elevator finally arrived, and we both got on. We got down to the first floor, and stepped out of the elevator.

"Are you going to show me where my classes are?" I asked, tentatively, "because, if you are, I need to go back upstairs and grab my timetable." She laughed as if that was a ridiculous idea.

"I'm going to show you the interesting stuff!" she exclaimed. She hurried out of the building, and hung a left. I quickly followed after her. Again, she started chattering away about her summer, and how this year was going to be good. I wasn't paying specific attention to her, again, giving her obligatory nods and noises of agreement, when she said something that caught my attention.

"Wait," I said. "Did you say something about a start of semester dance?" She nodded.

"Yea, every year, we have a dance on the first Saturday of September. It's a formal event, and everyone goes!" She sounded really excited about it.

"Well, not everyone will be going this year," I said. I was a seriously clumsy person. I tripped over non-existent objects. Dancing only made me fall more.

"What are you talking about?!" she asked, shocked. "You HAVE to go!" I shook my head. "You just wait and see." She started going on about some guy she was hoping would ask her to the dance when she announced that we were where she wanted to take me. It was a building that looked almost the same as our residence, except that our residence was a reddish block, and this was a bluish block building. I could almost guess what this building was.

"This," Mandy announced with a flourish, "is the boys suites." Before I could turn around and leave, Mandy had grabbed my arm, laughing, and dragged me into the building. As soon as we entered the door, there was a seating area just to the right of the door, where several good looking boys sat.

"Hey Mandy," said a tall, blonde one.

"Hey Paul!" Mandy said, going over and hugging him.

"Who is this?" asked an average height, brown haired boy. I blushed furiously.

"This," Mandy said, pushing me in front of her, "is Isolde." I blushed even more, wanting to get out of there. All the boys greeted me warmly enough, and were talking to Mandy. Again, I felt like the outsider of the group.

"I'm going to go now," I said to Mandy.

"Oh, well, it's dark out," Mandy said, "maybe you should have Paul walk you home." I nodded.

"Alright, let's go," said Paul. I started walking beside Paul out of the building, and towards my building. We walked for the first while in silence, the only noise being the occasional people passing by us, and our foot steps.

"So where are you from?" asked Paul.

"A small town about an hour west of Winnipeg," I answered. "You?"

"I live just a half hour outside of Vancouver. I have lived in the area my whole life, and I have gone to school with most of the people here since we were kids." I nodded, and we kept walking. We chatted about the classes we were taking, and found that we had academic English together.

Finally, we got to my building.

"Thanks for walking me home, Paul," I said politely.

"My pleasure," he answered. I turned to walk away, when he grabbed my arm. He spun me around, and held me against the wall. He then bent down, and kissed me, hard.

"What the hell?!" I asked, pushing him away. He just smirked and walked away. I wiped off my mouth, and turned to walk inside. I got up to my floor, and started to walk down to my room. I just wanted to go for a shower and go to bed now.

"Wait up, Isolde," called Rhyleigh. I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me. She saw the pondering look on my face and asked me "what's the matter?"

"Are the guys at this school always so piggish?" I asked her seriously. She laughed.

"You ran into Paul?" Rhyleigh asked. I nodded. "He's an ass, and he's full of himself. Just, keep your distance, and you'll be alright." We reached our room, and I let us in. She headed directly to her room, while I went to mine. I grabbed my shower stuff, and went to the bathroom, while I heard her turn on a stereo.

I finished with my shower and headed to my room. I wanted this day to end, but I didn't want to go to class tomorrow. I wasn't looking forward to possibly seeing Paul again.

These were my last thoughts before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the chirping sound of my alarm clock. I reached over blindly to try and shut it off, but I couldn't find it. I opened my eyes and saw it about a foot away on my dresser. I scowled and got up and turned it off.

As I got up, I stretched, and let out a sigh. I stood up, and turned on my light, squinting at the blinding light. I walked over to one of my unpacked boxes, and picked out a skirt and button up top, part of the uniform here at Starden's.

As I buttoned up my top, I walked out of my room. Rhyleigh didn't seem to be awake yet, so I tried to be quiet as I brushed my teeth and did my usual morning routine. I finished up, and went back to my room.

I got my school things ready in my back pack, and went to leave my room when I saw Rhyleigh emerge from hers. She grunted, and went into the bathroom. I shrugged and headed for the suite door. I walked down the hall and to the elevator.

As I exited the building, I looked at my map. I was going to look like a loser, with a map right in front of my face, but I couldn't help that now. I looked at my timetable on the back of the map, and started walking in the direction that I thought my first class would be in.

"Isolde!" I heard a male voice behind me. I turned and saw a slightly familiar face.

"Hey," I said, not remembering his name, or if we had been formally introduced.

"I'm Blake," he said. Average height, brown hair, kind of good looking. "I heard Paul saying you were in academic English first thing." I nodded. "Well, I'm in that class too," he said, "and you are going in the wrong direction." He laughed, and I blushed furiously.

"I should have known I would get lost here," I said shyly.

"No worries," said Blake, laughing. "This way," he directed, and we headed in the correct was to class. We compared timetables, and we had most of our classes together, which would help, because he said he would show me around.

We got to English, and I sat by myself, while Blake went and sat with Paul. No one sat beside me for the whole class, and I felt just a home. This was the exact way I was treated back in Winnipeg. Class ended, and Blake came and showed me to the rest of my morning classes, which went by slowly. It was the first day, so there wasn't any teaching going on.

At lunch, I went back to my suite to grab an apple and a bottle of water for lunch. I got my books organized, and soon, I had to go to my afternoon classes. I figured they shouldn't be too hard to find, since I knew a lot of the campus from this morning.

I walked to my chemistry class, and I saw Rhyleigh there. I was running a little bit late, and most of the seats were already occupied. There was a seat beside a girl with big glasses and frizzy hair, and a seat beside a boy who looked quite busy picking his nose. I shuddered, and sat beside the girl. She looked astonished that someone would actually sit beside her.

Chemistry went by pretty quick, because it is one of my favourite subjects, and then it was on to the rest of my afternoon. The afternoon went by about as quick as the morning, but eventually, classes were done, and I was finally able to rest in my room.

When I got to my room, I hooked up my lap top, and logged onto the internet. I checked my emails, and found one from my mom, asking how my first day was.

I emailed her back, and did a couple of other things on the computer, before signing off, and getting by back pack again. I was going to organize my books, and start reading through my texts. I heard the door to my suite slam shut.

"Anybody home!" called Rhyleigh.

"In here!" I called again. Rhyleigh came into the doorway again. "Wow, you are pretty lame." Déjà vu much?

"Yes, I am organized," I sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"Rheagan and I are going to the café for supper," she said. "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks," I answered, "I am just going to eat here."

"Suit yourself," she said, leaving my room. I heard her throw her bag into her room, and exit the suite. I went back to reading my texts, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed, and got up to investigate.

"Mandy, I don't want to meet…" I started, but it wasn't Mandy. "Oh, sorry."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out for supper," said Blake.

"Uh," I said, going red in the face, "sure, just give me a minute." I went and changed out of my uniform, and into a tee shirt and jeans. I came back to the door and nodded, as we headed for the elevator. We got to the first floor, and he lead me out of the building, and towards the café.

"We are just going to meet some of my friends here, ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"How did you know where my room was?" I asked him.

"I asked Mandy," He answered. "I hope that was ok." He looked at me, mischievously. I smiled and blushed, as we walked in silence to the café.

When we got to the café, Blake walked directly over to a table that was almost full of people I didn't know, but, Paul and Mandy were there, sitting side by side. I went and sat at an empty chair between a tanned, blonde girl, and a short, black haired boy. Everyone was having their own conversations, while I just tried to blend in.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"Isolde," I answered.

"Don't mind her," said the boy beside me in a low whisper. "She thinks she owns the school. She does won a wing of the science hall, though." He shrugged. "I'm Tyler."

"Thanks," I said, going quiet again. Tyler and the girl turned to their other neighbours and started talking to them. Mandy grabbed my attention, and mouthed "This guy, dance, me" at me. I guess that's the guy she wants to ask her to the dance.

I sat quietly while everyone ate, until I decided I had enough. I excused myself and walked towards the door. I was outside, when Blake caught up with me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh," I said, "just back to my suite. I am pretty tired after a long day at school." He nodded in understanding. We walked along, idly chatting about our teachers, and the classes, until we reached my building.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you go," I said.

"One sec," he said. "I was wondering… If you wouldn't mind going to the dance this Saturday with me?" He looked hopeful.

"I don't think so," I said. "I don't really dance."

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, and he walked away.

I went upstairs, and went to my room. I had a shower, and got ready for bed. Rhyleigh came in, and went straight to her room. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal, and went to my room. Days like today make a person tired.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up before my alarm sounded. I got my things gathered for a shower when a knock sounded from the suite door. I froze for a minute, and went to see who was there. I opened the door, and no one was in the hall.

"I must be going crazy," I muttered to myself, closing the door and turning around. I almost slipped and fell backwards on a stupid piece of paper laying on the floor. Muttering some more, I picked it up, and threw it on the coffee table in the living room.

After a while, I was done with my shower, and done eating my breakfast. I brought out my back pack, and sat on the couch. I thought about waking Rhyleigh up, but I knew she probably wouldn't appreciate it. I looked at the table, and there was the piece of paper that almost killed me. I picked it up, and turned it over.

The paper was folded in half, with Isolde written on the outside. I opened it up, and found a message.

Meet me outside the café at 7.

I read the message a couple of times, trying to figure out who would have wrote it. I guess it was for 7 at night. I sighed, and folded the message in half again, and put it in my back pack. Today was a new day, so a new schedule, so I had better get going, or risk being late for class or getting lost again.

After class, which again, Blake found me and helped me get around, I went straight up to my suite. I took out my new text books, and started reading them again. They were actually quite interesting. At about 6:15 I stopped reading in favour of getting a bite to eat, and leaving to meet the mystery person.

I saw Rhyleigh in the kitchen.

"What are you up to tonight?" she asked.

"Just going to the café for a couple of minutes," I answered. I looked in the fridge for something to eat, and found what I wanted. I sat down at our table to eat. Rhyleigh followed suit.

"Oh," she said, "well, I was going to ask you if you didn't mind if I had some friends over for a while." She looked hopeful.

"Knock yourself out," I said. "It's your suite too." Rhyleigh smiled, and I got up, washed my dishes, and headed for the door, and down the hall.

On my trip to the café, I tried again to think of who it could be. The only people I knew that knew where I was staying were Mandy, Blake, and well, Rhyleigh. Someone could have asked Mandy again where I stayed. I sighed, and headed out of the building, and towards the café. I shivered. It was cold tonight.

I got to the café, and no one was there. I looked at my watch, and it said that it was 6:54. I was always early. I sat down on a bench outside, and waited. I rubbed my arms while I sat, hoping the mystery person got here soon.

I was sitting there for almost half an hour, and people were starting to look at me like I was crazy. They had gone in, eaten, and were coming out. I hate people who are late.

I was about to get up from my bench and go home. I was tired of waiting. I started walking towards my residence, when I heard someone call out my name.

"Isolde!" they called. "Isolde, wait up!" I stopped, and turned around. I thought I recognized the voice. It was Paul.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated by this, prick.

"I wanted to apologize," he started. I held up a hand.

"Apology accepted," I said quickly, and turned to walk away. Again, he grabbed my arm, and spun me around.

"That's not all I wanted to talk to you about," he said, sounding slightly frustrated. "I was going to ask you, if you wouldn't mind going to the dance with me?"

"Um, no," I said quickly. "You're a pig, and you're rude. Ask Mandy, I'm sure she'd say yes." I turned to walk away again. "Let me go," I said. He let go reluctantly, and I started walking back to my suite. On my way back, I saw a couple of people that I knew from class, and I smiled and said hi to each of them.

I got to my building, and saw Blake just inside the doors. I walked in, and attempted to walk right past him, but he saw me. He called out my name, and I had to stop.

"Hey," he said, "I came by earlier, and your roommate said you were out for a bit. She invited me into the room, but I felt uncomfortable being there."

"Why would you feel uncomfortable being in my suite?" I asked. I thought back to my roommate's earlier request. Boys must sign out by 10. "aw, is she having a party?" Blake nodded. "I'm glad I locked my room then." We both laughed, and headed out of the building.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Blake. I looked at him, my eyes in my worst impression of the sad dog-look. "You want to hang out with me?" he asked. I nodded, and he laughed.

We headed back to his suite, and I signed in. We went up the elevator to floor 5. Down the hall we went until we hit room 518. I mentally locked the number away, and he invited me inside.

Blake's suite looked like my suite, only it was in blues and slivers, unlike our reds. Also, Blake's room was a single, unlike my double I shared.

"How did YOU get a single?!" I asked. I filled out an application for one, but I ended up with Rhyleigh, which wasn't too bad, considering who I could have been put with.

"You gotta know people," he laughed. "I've had a single the entire time I have attended Starden's," he continued, "because my mom is part of the rooming assignments." I laughed, and nodded.

"Well, you're lucky," I said. He gave me a tour of the suite, and we sat down in the living room. We started talking about school, and life before I got here.

Before long, it was time for me to sign out.

"I have to go now," I said to Blake. "Are you going to walk me home?"

"Sure, why not," he answered. We left his room, and headed to the elevator. Once downstairs, I signed out, and we headed for the door. I shivered again. I had forgotten how cold it was outside. Blake must have noticed.

"Here, borrow my coat," he offered, taking off his jacket. I thanked him, putting it on. He smelled great. We continued our conversation , laughing and joking, until we got to my building.

"So, are you still sure you don't dance," Blake asked. He looked hopefully that I had changed my mind.

"Sorry, Blake," I said. "I just, I don't dance. You want to see me kill a few people, and injured hundreds

more?!" I asked him in a serious tone. I couldn't hold a straight face much longer, and we both burst out laughing.

"Seriously," said Blake, "I don't really dance either. But, I am sure we could make it fun together. Please?" He looked so pathetic. How could I say No?

"Fine," I said, "but, if I end up dancing, and I kill someone, you are going to be charged as an accessory to murder, I hope you know." We both laughed again. We said good night to each other, and went our separate ways.

I finally got to my room, and most of the people were gone. Only Rheagan and a couple of the girls I met were still there. I sighed, and went to my room to go to bed. So much goes on here, and yet, nothing seems interesting…


End file.
